


Amara

by Nutsy_kuku



Series: My OC's and snippets of them [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ever After High, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutsy_kuku/pseuds/Nutsy_kuku
Summary: A biography of Amara and a few snippets from her life.
Series: My OC's and snippets of them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173971
Kudos: 4





	Amara

"And you're still alive... I expected the glass to kill you, _**you whore**_ " Amara said as she walked closer to the injured woman. She knelt on one knee in front of her and held the woman's face by her cheeks tightly "Do you really think you can fool a God you _useless mortal?"_ Amara says as her eyes were glowing in anger. The woman sobbed as she was trying to choke out words "I-I'm deeply sorry-" Before she was able to finish her words the Goddess slapped her face loudly that it rang throughout the entire cathedral. "Sorry you say? Hah, you think I'll forgive you after what you've done? I'm not even done with my punishment yet for you dear" The woman's eyes widened in pain as she felt the Goddess place her hand in her womb. A bright light surrounded the area as it happened.

The woman screamed in pain as she felt her child being ripped away from her, seconds later the cries of her prematurely born child was heard, the Goddess chuckled deeply as she saw the woman's expression. "They say a mother's love for its child is the strongest. Now... to test this theory... I shall take this child with me and raise it as my own. _ **without you** "_ Amara turned her back on the woman as she continued crying out. "No! No, no no! Please no! Take anything but my child!" The woman cried out as she held on to Amara's knees, the Goddess cringed in disgust. She huffed then kicked the woman away backwards... The sun set slowly that day as the cries of a pained mother was heard from the cathedral everywhere around the now dead kingdom.


End file.
